Pahlawan yang dilupakan
by Azainagamasa53
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto dianggap sebagai penjahat perang nomor satu di dunia setelah insiden mugen tsukoyomi, hanya Sasuke yang tau kalau Naruto bukan penjahat, sehingga Sasuke mulai melindungi Naruto dengan caranya
1. Munculnya Hatsune Miku

**Pahlawan yang dilupakan**

**Crossovers: Naruto,. Vocaloid.**

**Pair: Uzumaki Naruto,. Hatsune Miku.**

**Genre: Adventure,. Romance.**

**Chapter: 01. Hatsune Miku**.

Setelah mengalahkan Kaguya, Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan salah satu pahlawan dari empat pahlawan perang dunia shinobi yang tidak di anggap oleh penduduk desa, sikap semua orang padanya kembali seperti dulu, dimana semua orang akan menjauhinya dan memusuhinya, bahkan yang paling parah Hinata juga membencinya dan menuduhnya membunuh Sepupunya Neji Hyuga, meskipun dia tidak melakukannya, Naruto bingung dengan semua orang, kenapa mereka tiba tiba membencinya setelah semua perjuangannya dulu.

Emang apa yang ia lakukan itulah kiranya yang ia pikirkan, Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya dan juga orang yang mendapatkan jabatan yang paling ia inginkan yaitu Hokage, merasa kasihan dengan Naruto, ia pun mendatangi Naruto yang di kurung di penjara bawah tanah dan mengajaknya bicara untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Naruto, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, ini tentang masa depanmu" ucap Sasuke menyatakan alasan kedatangannya, Naruto nampak tersenyum akan kedatangan Sasuke kemudian ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto, pada Sasuke yang merupakan masalah masa depannya kelak.

"Aku bisa membantu keluar dari masalahmu saat ini, walaupun aku hanya bisa membebaskan setengah dari dirimu saja" jawab Sasuke.

"Hah?" apa maksudmu? Sejak dari awal aku ini memang tidak bisa keluar bukan dari lingkaran kebencian mereka, sudah kau tak perlu memberikanku harapan palsu" tanya Naruto pada pernyataan Sasuke barusan bahkan ia menyangkalnya dengan ungkapan perasaannya.

"Aku serius" balas Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Oke, kalau kau memang serius, apa rencanamu aku ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan malasnya ia bahkan tidak melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman mati, namun yang di hukum mati bukan dirimu, artinya aku akan memalsukan kematianmu, dengan begitu seluruh penduduk desa bahkan dunia menganggapmu telah tiada atau mati namun nyatanya kau masih hidup sebagai orang lain, aku akan memberikan jabatan sebagai prajurit bayangan kepercayaanku, kau akan menjadi pemimpin Divisi khusus dari pasukan baru yang aku ciptakan" ungkap Sasuke panjang lebar, meski sebelumnya ia tak pernah bicara selepas ini, namun entah kenapa demi sahabatnya ia mau bicara panjang lebar.

Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke nampak kalau ada pandangan tertarik di wajahnya, yah ia sudah mulai memiliki semangat hidup dengan ungkapan Sasuke pada saat itu.

"Prajurit bayangan? Bukannya dengan Anbu saja sudah cukup?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Anbu adalah tentara bayangan yang bekerja untuk desa, tapi kau dan Devisi yang kau pimpin akan menjadi pelindung desa yang bekerja dari balik bayangan yang lebih gelap aku tidak memperkerjakanmu untuk desa tapi untuk Negara, artinya tugasmu jauh lebih banyak dari Anbu yang hanya berpusat di desa" ungkap Sasuke.

"Tapi apa itu tidak merepotkanmu, pembentukan pasukan baru itu biasanya akan memakan banyak waktu dan biaya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang aku sudah mempersiapkannya jauh jauh hari" ungkap Sasuke.

"Oh kalau begitu, apa tugas pertamaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika kau mau menerima perjanjian ini maka misi yang akan akan berikan pertama kali adalah memata matai Sunagakure, karena aku ingin tahu, apakah kejadian aneh ini hanya terjadi padamu atau mungkin seluruh jinchuriki di dunina ini juga mendapatkan masalah yang sama" jawab Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya jadi yakin, jika ada seseorang yang bermain dari takdir mereka, Naruto setuju dengan perjanjian yang ditawarkan Uchiha Sasuke, akhirnya ketika persiapan selesai, seluruh dunia pun di berikan kabar bahwa Konoha akan menghukum mati Naruto.

Namun tak ada yang tau kalau sebenarnya, yang di hukum mati bukanlah Naruto, melainkan mayat buatan Orochimaru yang di bentuk mirip Naruto dan digerakan dengan menggunakan benang chakra, Naruto yang asli berada di ruang Hokage bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memberikan satu set seragam Devisi khusus yang akan Naruto pimpin, dan pakaian itu merupakan pakaian tradisional jepang, yaitu Kimono untu lelaki, karena Naruto sejak dari dulu suka warna orange, maka Kimononya berwarna orange, bukan hanya itu, seragam Divisi itu juga ada topeng dan topeng itu adalah topeng wajah rubah, dan sebagai perlengkapan khusus Naruto dan seluruh pasukan Divisi satu yang di pimpin oleh Naruto akan mendapatkan satu senjata yaitu katana jepang dengan panjang minimal 40 cm.

Sebagai pahlawan yang dilupakan yang bekerja sebagai bayangan, yang melindungi desa dan negara secara tak terlihat, menjadi seorang pahlawan kegelapan, anggota Divisi Naruto untuk saat ini hanya terdiri dari 3 orang yaitu Jogou, Suigetsu dan Karin.

Naruto yang mendapatkan 3 anggota yang direkomendasikan oleh Sasuke, setuju setuju saja, akan hal itu, karena ia tau Sasuke tidak akan memilih orang yang tidak berguna untuknya.

Dari 3 orang yang direkomendasikan oleh Sasuke, Karin lah yang Sasuke pilih sebagai wakil dari Divisi 1 atau sering di sebut Divisi Rubah, karena topeng yang mereka gunakan berbentuk wajah rubah, Naruto juga diberi rumah baru oleh Sasuke yang berada di dalam hutan kematian.

Naruto setuju setuju saja, karena di tempat itu ia bisa bersembunyi dari keramaian dan juga membuatnya bisa menyimpan identitasnya dengan aman karena tidak mungkin ada orang yang nekat masuk kedalam hutan kematian itu, untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari hari.

Naruto dan anggotanya juga banyak berjasa untuk negara api atau keamanan seluruh wilayah yang mencangkup negara api, mulai dari desa Konoha dan desa desa kecil lainnya yang berada di negara api, terasa sangat aman karena kehadiran Divisi khusus yang di pimpin oleh Naruto, Sasuke terus saja memberikan misi pada Naruto untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang tak mungkin di selesaikan dengan cara biasa, Naruto juga banyak mendapatkan informasi dari para penyusup yang dikirim dari desa lain dan lain sebagainya.

Oh iya sebelum melakukan semua hal yang dijelaskan oleh pragraf sebelumnya, agar Identitas Naruto aman, Sasuke mewajibkan Naruto untuk mempelajari teknik, ninja yang baru, dengan menyediakan berbagai jenis gulungan jurus jurus Ninja, untuk Naruto pelajari, Naruto pun mempelajarinya dan berhasil mendapatkan berbagai macam jurus baru, namun yang paling ia kuasai adalah jurus yang berbasis elemen angin.

Bukan hanya itu, seluruh devisi yang di pimpin oleh Naruto di wajibkan menguasai kenjutsu atau teknik pedang dengan menggunakan Katana, Naruto setuju setuju saja, ia pun dilatih khusus oleh Sasuke dalam menggunakan katana, Jogou dan Karin juga mendapatkan pelatihan yang lumaian sangat lama karena untuk mempelajari teknik pedang memanglah tidak mudah, sedangkan Suigetsu memang sudah terbiasa dengan pedang jadi ia tidak mendapatkan pelatihan khusus yang lama, ia hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan pedang baru yang ia pegang, karena berat katana dengan pedang Kubikiri Bochou itu sangatlah kontras.

Ketika pelatihan mereka selesai, Naruto juga sudah menguasai beberapa jurus baru, untuk menutupi identitasnya sebagai Naruto dari penduduk desa, mereka bertiga pun akhirnya melakukan tugas utama yang paling Naruto tunggu tunggu, yaitu memata matai desa Sunagakure atau lebih dikenal dengan desa Pasir tersembunyi selama 3 hari.

"Baiklah, Suigetsu, Karin dan Jogou, aku akan memberikan kalian seragam untuk divisi ini, kenakan lah" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan Kimono jepang dengan warna hitam dan topeng rubah, setelah mereka mengenakan seragam mereka, mereka pun menuju ke kantor Hokage dimana Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menunggu kehadiran mereka.

Setelah mereka bertiga berada di ruangan Hokage, mereka melihat ada seorang lelaki mengenakan Kimono jepang dengan warna orange di lapisi jubah putih bertuliskan ketua divisi satu dan mengenakan topeng rubah, berada di samping Sasuke, terlihat sedang menunggu mereka.

Mereka bertiga nampak waspada menatap Naruto, Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung menatap ketiga orang yang pernah menemani perjalanannya.

"Kalian bertiga, jaga sikap kalian, ia adalah ketua divisi satu atau bisa dibilang dia adalah pemimpin dari team kalian bertiga, namanya Menma the Fox" ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto dengan nama orang lain, Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan karena ia tau Sasuke melakukan itu untuk menyembunyikan identitas dirinya dari siapapun, bahkan Sasuke melarang Naruto membuka topengnya selain dihadapannya.

Karin, Jogou dan Suigetsu mengangguk, meskipun mereka merasa ada yang janggal atau ada sesuatu yang serasa familliar dari pemuda yang menjadi pemimpin mereka itu, terutama wajahnya yang di tutupi topeng memberikan kesan misterius pada dirinya, Karin dan Jogou yang merupakan ninja tipe sensor merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dimana chakra Menma yang merupakan pemimpin mereka sama dengan chakra orang yang di hukum mati oleh Konoha.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memberikan misi pertama dan paling penting untuk kalian" ucap Sasuke pada saat itu, Naruto, Karin, Jogou dan juga Suigetsu menatap ke arah Sasuke tanda mereka sudah siap untuk misi tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihat tatapan mereka semua langsung tersenyum sedikit dan mulai memberitahu mereka perihal misi yang akan mereka jalankan.

"Misi kalian adalah pergi ke desa Suna dan selidiki semua hal yang ada disana selama tiga hari, dan kirim semua laporan yang kalian dapatkan dari penyelidikan itu, sampai sini ada pertanyaan" ucap Sasuke menyampaikan semua hal yang harus mereka berempat kerjakan.

Karin lagsung mengangkat tangannya, Sasuke pun menatap ke arah Karin meminta Karin menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Mengapa kita harus memata-matai mereka, bukankah seluruh desa Shinobi telah berdamai?" tanya Karin bingung akan hal tersebut.

"Hn, tapi aku tidak yakin akan hal itu, untuk saat ini kita boleh terlihat damai, namun bisa saja mereka melakukan sesuatu di belakang kita, aku belum bisa mempercayai mereka seratus persen jadi aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk melihat seperti apa perkembangan desa mereka dan bagaimana pandangan mereka tentang desa kita" ungkap Sasuke.

"Oke kami mengerti maksud anda Hokage-sama" ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, bersama dengan 3 bawahannya.

**3 hari kemudian.**

Mereka kembali dan memberikan laporan lengkap tentang perkembangan Suna dan hal hal lain yang hanya bisa diketahui dari penyelidikan tingkat lanjut, dari hasil penyelidikan Suigetsu, Karin dan Jogou semuanya tidak ada yang menarik, terlihat umum dan biasa biasa saja, hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan perkembangan desa mereka, mulai dari senjata sistem pendidikan dan lain sebagainya, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, mereka bertiga pun bubar, namun Menma atau Naruto tidak meninggalkan ruangan karena ada pembicaraan khusus dengan sang Hokage atau sasuke.

Ketika 3 anggota Naruto sudah jauh dari ruangan, Sasuke memasang kekai perlindungan di ruangannya agar tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui pembicaraan rahasia mereka berdua.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapat di sana Naruto dan bagaimana kondisi sahabatmu Gaara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gaara baik-baik saja, tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku kurang nyaman" ungkap Naruto.

"Hn apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka melupakan semua tentangku, saat aku menanyakan apa kalian mengenal Naruto, mereka malah menjawab kalau aku adalah tangan kanan Madara dan orang yang telah membantai banyak aliansi Shinobi, bahkan Gaara mengatakan kalau ia sangat membenciku" jawab Naruto pada saat itu ia melepas topengnya, Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto penuh dengan isyarat kekecewaan terhadap sesuatu.

Sasuke pun mulai mencoba mencari tahu dan berspekulasi dengan segala macam kemungkinan yang ada, hingga akhirnya ia berspekulasi, kalau semua orang yang ada di seluruh dunia melupakan Naruto dan menganggap Naruto anak buahnya Madara adalah karena mereka terlalu lama berada di dalam Infinite Tsukoyomi yang membuat, Kaguya dengan bebas merubah ingatan semua orang, yang terjebak disana dan semua itu agak masuk akal karena mengingat hampir semua orang terjebak oleh jutsu itu, namun pertanyaannya lagi kalau memang itu penyebabnya kenapa hanya Naruto?.

Sumpah kepala Sasuke terasa mau pecah memikirkan masalah tersebut ia mencoba memikirkan hal lain atau berbagai kemungkinan lain namun tetap tidak menemukan kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, tapi ada satu kemungkinan yang cukup besar yang bisa aku simpulkan" ungkap Sasuke pada saat itu sambil memijat mijat kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing karena memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Kalau boleh tau apa penyebabnya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang merupakan teman sekaligus sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Kau yakin ingin tau, karena kemungkinan benarnya hanya 40%, karena bisa saja ada kemungkinan lain yang belum terpikirkan olehku?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli kebenarannya, aku hanya ingin tau hasil dari pikiranmu, jika memang masih banyak kemungkinan lain, kita hanya perlu mencarinya bukan" jawab Naruto dengan datar yah ia sudah tidak seceria dulu, Sasuke tau akan hal itu.

"Baiklah, Naruto, ini bisa saja terjadi karena, ingatan mereka dirubah oleh Kaguya dengan menggunakan Infinite Tsukoyomi, tapi masalahnya yang membuatku kurang yakin akan hal ini adalah, kenapa hanya kau yang di jadikan bahan kebencian oleh seluruh manusia dan kenapa Sakura serta Kakashi yang tidak terjebak disana ikut ikutan membencimu" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya lalu menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Begitukah, haaah, rupanya aku benar benar menyedihkan yah? Sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan adalah hidup sebagai orang lain yang bernama Menma, sungguh aku tidak mengerti lagi kenapa aku harus bernasib seperti ini" ungkap Naruto, terlihat air matanya berjatuhan, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, hatinya benar benar hancur, Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, untuk mengembalikan semangat Naruto.

"Naruto, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara agar mereka bisa mengingat dirimu yang sebenarnya untuk sekali lagi, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau bersedih seperti ini, tersenyumlah walau hidupmu hanya untuk menjadi orang lain tapi setidaknya aku masih mengenalmu" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas ucapanmu itu Sasuke, kau benar benar teman yang sangat baik" ucap Naruto ia benar benar tidak menyangka orang yang dulu menghianati desa dan selalu ia kejar kejar dan menjadi rival abadinya mau membantunya untuk menjalani hidup yang keras ini sebagai sahabat.

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu sebagai pemimpin Divisi satu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto nampak tersenyum meski pun hanya senyum tipis saja.

"Aku cukup senang, meski aku hanya melindungi negara api ini sebagai bayangan, tapi aku sedikit senang akan hal itu, sungguh aku tidak keberatan menjalankan peran ini, yah walaupun mulai saat ini aku akan hidup layaknya Danzo tapi melakukan apapun demi perdamaian kurasa bukanlah ide yang buruk" ucap Naruto pada saat itu lalu kembali memasang topeng rubahnya itu.

Sasuke nampak tidak setuju dengan ucapan Naruto tentang perihal dirinya sendiri itu.

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke.

"Hem?"

"Jangan pernah samakan dirimu dengan pak tua berengsek yang bernama Danzo itu di depanku" ungkap Sasuke pada saat itu.

"Lah kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke ia nampak penasaran.

"Kau berbeda dengan Danzo, Naruto, kau memang melindungi Konoha dari segi apapun, Danzo memang melakukan semua hal untuk kepentingan desa, namun diselipi dengan kepentingan dan keuntungan pribadinya, sedangkan kau, kau melindungi desa dengan tulus meski tak menerima pujian dari penduduk desa" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak setuju kalau Naruto disamakan dengan Danzo.

"Jadi begitu, lalu menurutmu aku ini apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kalau dari sudut pandangku, kau jauh lebih mirip dengan kakak ku yang bernama Itachi ketimbang Danzo, jadi aku tidak akan terima jika kau di samakan dengan pak tua perbanan dengan mata sharinggan di tangannya" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang bencinya yah ia benar benar tidak menyukai Danzo lahir batin.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dari balik topengnya menanggapi kata kata Sasuke lalu pergi menginggalkan tempat itu dengan sangat cepat, meninggalkan secerca bayangan tipis dan menghilang.

"Haah, kapan masalah ini bisa selesai?" ungkap tanya Sasuke sambil menatap pekerjaannya yang menumpuk sebagai seorang Hokage.

**Di luar gedung Hokage kemudian.**

Terlihat 3 orang yang mengenakan seragam sama, yaitu Kimono jepang dengan topeng wajah rubah yah mereka adalah anggota dari Divisi satu yang dibentuk oleh Sasuke dan di ketuai oleh Naruto atau yang mereka kenal dengan sebutan Menma.

Mereka bertiga terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, yang tak lama setelah mereka duduk menunggu tiba tiba seseorang muncul ditengah tengah mereka, ia adalah pemimpin divisi satu, Menma the Fox, muncul, mereka langsung memberikan hormat pada ketua mereka, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang berganti identitas menjadi Menma the Fox.

Menma atau Naruto mengenakan seragam berupa Kimono jepang dengan katana yang menempel di sabuk Kimono miliknya, mengenakan topeng rubah untuk menutupi identitasnya, Kimono miliknya juga berlapiskan jubah putih yang bertuliskan ketua divisi 1.

"Ketua Menma!" panggil mereka sambil memberikan hormat pada Menma.

"Hn" jawab Naruto dari balik topeng ia menatap ketiga anggotanya dengan wajah datar.

"Apakah tuan Hokage memberikan kita misi baru?"seorang lelaki berambut oranye dengan Kimono hitam bertopeng rubah, yang berarti dia juga merupakan pasukan yang di pimpin oleh Naruto, nama pemuda itu adalah Jogou seorang yang ahli dalam menggunakan energy alam.

"Tidak, kita semua di berikan ijin untuk beristirahat, namun meski demikian bukan berarti kita harus berdiam diri jika ada masalah yang menimpa Konoha atau desa desa lain yang berada di negara Api, jadi jangan lengah tetap waspada, perhatikan sekitar, jika ada yang tidak beres segera laporkan padaku" ungkap Naruto sambil tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Baiklah kami mengerti maksud ketua" ucap Karin sambil memberikan senyumannya saat melepaskan topengnya, gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata itu merupakan satu satunya anggota wanita dalam divisi yang di pimpin oleh Naruto.

"Pemimpin" panggil seorang lelaki berambut abu abu bermata ungu, dengan pedang besar di punggungnya dan katana panjang di pinggangnya, namanya Suigetsu, satu satunya anggota dari divisi Naruto yang memiliki keahlian dalam merubah tubuhnya menjadi air dan menggunakan pedang besar sebagai senjata utama nya.

"Ada apa Suigetsu?" tanya Naruto pada Suigetsu dengan rasa ingin tahunya, pada anggotanya yang memiliki gigi seperti ikan hiu tersebut.

"Boleh kah kami melepaskan seragam ini jika kita tidak berada dalam misi seperti ini?" tanya Suigetsu.

Naruto tersenyum dari balik topengnya ketika dia mendengar pertanyaan Suigetsu.

"Tak masalah, asalkan bukan dalam misi silahkan kalian pakai baju biasa, lagi pula kita sedang libur bukan, tapi, aku akan tetap bekerja, karena aku adalah pemimpin jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai, kalian bertiga nikmatilah masa libur kalian" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari hadapan mereka dengan Shunshin no jutsu yang ia ciptakan.

Suigetsu yang mendengar ucapan dari dari Naruto langsung tersenyum bahagia dan lansung menatap ke dua temannya dan mengajak Jogou dan Karin bersenang senang, Karin sebenarnya ingin menolak, namun mengingat mereka sudah di liburkan sampai mendapatkan misi berikutnya, Karin pun menerima ajakan Suigetsu untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu.

Sementara itu Jogou lebih memilih untuk berkeliling desa, ia ingin melihat lihat desa tempat lahir Sasuke teman satu teamnya dulu.

**Tengah malam kemudian.**

Ketika tengah malam tak ada lagi orang yang berada di luar rumah semuanya pada pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mereka juga nampak tenang dan bahagia karena apa? Tentu alasannya sudah jelas, karena berita kematian Uzumaki Narutolah yang menjadi alasannya, padahal kematian itu cuma sekenario buatan Sasuke dengan bantuan Orochimaru..

Naruto yang mengantuk langsung pergi ke rumahnya yang ada di dalam hutan Kematian.

**Di hutan kematian.**

Di hutan ini ada banyak hewan buas dengan ukuran yang tidak masuk akal, kawasan hutan yang sangat lebat, di penuhi bekas bekas jebakan ninja, sehingga tidak salah kalau hutan itu di juluki hutan kematian, karena tingkat bahayanya yang sangat tinggi.

Tetapi lain halnya bagi Uzumaki Naruto, Hutan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan karena ia sudah hafal betul semua daerah hutan itu, sampai suatu saat ketika Naruto sedang melompati cabang demi cabang pohon satu persatu hingga suatu ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan seorang gadis yang ketakutan akan sesuatu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seseorang siapapun tolong aku!!!!" teriak sebuah suara sangat keras terdengar berada di dalam hutan, dari suaranya sudah dipastikan kalau yang berteriak meminta tolong adalah seorang gadis atau perempuan.

Naruto yang mendengar jeritan seorang gadis yang meminta tolong itu langsung bergegas pergi ke arah sumber suara berharap bisa menyelamatkan gadis malang yang entah bagaimana bisa tekena masalah seperti masuk kedalam hutan kematian yang jelas jelas sangat berbahaya.

Ketika Naruto tiba di tempat yang menjadi berasalnya sebuah suara, terlihat jelas seorang gadis yang cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna biru dengam model diikat dua atau twintail, Naruto juga melihat gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, membuat Naruto penasaran, akan dari mana gadis itu berasal.

Terlihat gadis dengan rambut yang berwarna biru, sebiru langit yang cerah itu meringkuk ketakutan, karena ia sedang di dekati oleh ular raksasa, ular itu nampak begitu bernafsu untuk memakan, Ular raksasa itu mendekat dengan lidah yang keluar masuk dari mulutnya ia sudah siap menerkam gadis yang tak berdaya tersebut, gadis itu terlihat hanya pasrah menunggu kematian, ia terlihat lelah dan menyenderka dirinya di pohon besar, ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis membuat Naruto tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

Segera ketika ular itu ingin menerkam gadis malang itu Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung menebas ular itu menggunakan katana ditangannya yang ia aliri chakra elemen angin.

{Sririririiriririring Kraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!} darah ular itu tiba tiba berhamburan kemana mana akibat ulah Naruto, gadis itu kaget bukan main ia membelalakan matanya, bukan karena takjub tapi karena takut, yah ia takut, cipratan darah ular itu juga mengenai sebagian tubuhnya mengotori sebagian pakaian rambut dan wajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar, melihat seorang pemuda yang seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan darah dari ular besar itu.

Lelaki yang mengenakan Kimono yang dikotori darah itu berjalan ke arahnya sembari tangan kananya masih memegang Katana, orang bertopeng itu terus saja berjalan kearahnya, gadis itu semakin ketakutan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, melihat hal itu, pemuda itu terdiam dan berhenti mendekat, lalu ia pun mulai bertanya.

"Apakah kau baik baik saja?" tanya pria atau pemuda bertopeng itu dengan lembut, yah kita tau nama pemuda bertopeng rubah dan penuh darah itu adalah Naruto.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia terus saja ketakutan bahkan sampai berbalik dan tidak mau menatap ke arah Naruto, kalau saja otot ototnya tidak melemah ia pasti sudah lari dari hadapan pemuda itu, namun karena otot kakinya melemah ia tak bisa berdiri dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan menutup matanya.

"Tenanglah aku bukan orang jahat, kamu aman sekarang" ucap pemuda bertopeng tersebut, mencoba menenangkan gadis cantik berambut biru itu.

Gadis itu memandang lelaki bertopeng rubah yang seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti darah segar, atau kita bisa mengatakannya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto, gadis itu mencoba untuk percaya, meskipun tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

Melihat gadis itu, sudah mulai tenang, Naruto segara menyarungkan pedangnya, dan dengan cepat memeluk gadis dengan lembut Naruto mengelus rambut gadis itu, gadis itu menangis terisak isak di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Sudah sudah, tenanglah gadis muda, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, jadi di mana rumahmu, biar aku mengantarmu untuk pulang?" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dan menanyakan rumah gadis itu berada dimana agar ia bisa mengantarnya pulang.

"Aku tidak tahu arah jalan pulang, aku tersesat" jawabnya, Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dan ekspresi gadis itu yang begitu menyedihkan langsung terdiam beberapa saat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu, gadis itu sudah cukup tenang tenaganya juga sudah pulih, ia sudah tidak terlalu takut kepadanya.

"Miku, Hatsune Miku" jawab gadis itu.

"Baiklah Miku-san, untuk sementara aku akan membawamu ke rumahku, lalu ketika waktu siang hari telah tiba, aku akan membawamu kedesa Konoha, lalu disana aku akan menyewakanmu sebuah apartemen, agar kamu tidak kesulitan dalam menjalani kehidupan barumu di Konoha, Aku juga akan membantumu mencari pekerjaan di desa ini bagaimana?" tawar Naruto pada gadis bermarga Hatsune tersebut.

Miku menatap ke arah Naruto atau lelaki misterius bertopeng rubah itu, ia tidak menyangka kalau akan di tolong oleh orang asing setelah kecelakaan mobil ketika liburan bersama teman temannya di pegunungan mobil mereka malah kehilangan kendali dan jatuh kedalam jurang lalu ketika sadar ia sudah sendirian di hutan belantara yang dipenuhi mahluk berbahaya.

"Sebelum itu kenapa kau begitu baik pada orang asing sepertiku?" tanya Miku pada Naruto.

"Entahlah, mungkin inilah aku, aku tidak peduli siapapun orangnya aku akan senang hati membantunya jika orang yang ada dihadapanku butuh pertolongan" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar sambil menatap langit malam dari dalam hutan kematian itu.

"Bolehkah aku tau siapa namamu?" tanya Miku pada Naruto, Naruto tersenyum dari balik topengnya dan menjawab.

"Menma, Menma the Fox" jawab Naruto dengan menggunakan nama samarannya dan meraih lengan Miku dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu dengan cara menariknya secara perlahan.

"Akh!" erang gadis itu, melihat kalau gadis itu tak sanggup berdiri lagi, Naruto pun menghela sedikit nafasnya, lalu mulai menggendong gadis itu dengan gaya menggendong tuan putri atau posisi orang yang di gendong berada di depan si penggendong, tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh punggung Miku lalu tangan kirinya memegang bagian bawah lutut atau lipatan kaki lalu mengangkat Miku dan menggendongnya membawanya berjalan menjauh dari area berbahaya, Miku dengan malu malu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto karena takut jatuh.

Kadang Miku berpikir kenapa Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia benar benar penasaran akan seperti apa wajah Menma orang yang menyelamatkannya.

**Bersambung**


	2. Episode 2

**Pahlawan yang dilupakan**

**Crossovers: Naruto,. Vocaloid.**

**Pair: Naruto Uzumaki,. Hatsune Miku.**

**Genre:Drama,. Romance,. Adventure.**

**Episode 2:**

"Akh!" erang gadis itu, melihat kalau gadis itu tak sanggup berdiri lagi, Naruto pun menghela sedikit nafasnya, lalu mulai menggendong gadis itu dengan gaya menggendong tuan putri atau posisi orang yang di gendong berada di depan si penggendong, tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh punggung Miku lalu tangan kirinya memegang bagian bawah lutut atau lipatan kaki lalu mengangkat Miku dan menggendongnya membawanya berjalan menjauh dari area berbahaya, Miku dengan malu malu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto karena takut jatuh.

Kadang Miku berpikir kenapa Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia benar benar penasaran akan seperti apa wajah Menma orang yang menyelamatkannya.

Setelah cukup lama menggendong gadis misterius bernama Miku itu, gadis itu meminta Naruto untuk menurunkannya, karena tenaganya sudah kembali, Naruto menurut dan menurunkan tubuh gadis itu.

Naruto dan Miku pun berjalan bersama, mereka berdua berjalan menuju arah yang sama, namun sebelum mengantar Miku ke rumahnya Menma membawa Miku ke sungai, lalu Naruto pun mulai membersihkan sebagian tubuhnya dari darah ular yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Miku juga melakukannya, ya gadis mana yang mau tubuhnya bau darah, setelah sudah membersihkan diri, Naruto pun menarik lengan gadis itu, dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto. Gadis itu masih belum bisa mempercayai Naruto seratus persen ia meski terlihat tenang namun ia masih memiliki sedikit rasa takut, tubuhnya bergetar karena kedinginan dan juga sedikit rasa takut juga menghampirinya.

Naruto bisa mengetahui hal itu, ia bisa merasakan perasaan negatif yang di rasakan oleh orang orang di sekitarnya, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Miku dengan topengnya yang masih setia menempel di wajahnya, yah dia tidak pernah mau melepaskannya di depan siapapun kecuali Sasuke.

Gadis itu juga memandangi Naruto, gadis itu nampak bingung dan mulai ketakutan melihat NAruto yang menatapnya dari dekat.

"Me Menma-san, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan gugup dan juga takut pada Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan menggunakan topeng rubah yang masih berdarah, yah Naruto hanya mencuci beberapa bagian tubuhnya saja jadi masih ada sebagian dari tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, hanya diam dan berbalik membelakangi gadis itu.

"Maaf, karena kupikir kalau kau masih takut padaku makannya aku berhienti sebentar agar kau bisa tenang" jawab Naruto dengan tenang, Naruto juga hanya berdiam diri tak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Maafkan aku, karena belum terbiasa dengan orang sepertimu, lalu setelah kejadian malam ini aku merasa takun untuk berjalan di hutan" ungkap gadis itu ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Hn, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan melindungimu, karena mulai sekarang keselamatanmu itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, jadi aku harap kau sudah bisa tenang sekarang" ucap Naruto, menjawab ke khawatiran Miku pada dirinya dengan nada datar, gadis itu hanya memandang ke bawah gadis itu masih takut menatap Naruto, terutama karena Naruto terlalu misterius dan memakai topeng yang menurutnya begitu menakutkan.

"Terima kasih" ucap gadis itu, menunjukkan sedikit senyumannya, melihat hal itu Naruto sedikit tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Hatsune-san, apakah kau merasa kurang nyaman bersamaku?" Naruto bertanya kepada gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru langit yang basah karena di cuci sewaktu di sungai, namun, Naruto juga tau kalau sebenarnya Miku gadis yang ia bawa ini sedang mengalami yang namanya Trauma karena di kejar kejar ular dan bertemu dengan orang yang menyeramkan yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Em, selain itu, aku juga merasa sedikit kedinginan, tapi tenang saja aku akan baik baik saja" ucap Miku mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Naruto ikut tersenyum mendenar apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu, dan sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi lingkungannya yang baru, Naruto pun mulai mengambil sebuluah gulungan ninja yang ada di sela Kimono miliknya lalu membukanya dan tak lama setelah itu gulungan itu mengeluarkan asap dan saat asap itu menghilang nampak sebuah Kimono dari kain tebal dengan motif bunga.

Gadis itu tampak kagum melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto di depannya, seolah itu adalah pertamakalinya ia melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan, oh ya gadis ini tidak tahu bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya itu sebenarnya bernama Naruto Uzumaki, yang dia tahu pemuda baik hati bertopeng rubah itu bernama Menma.

"He hebat, luar biasa!" ucap gadis bermabut biru langit di ikat twin tail dengan nada kagum sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang berbinar binar.

"Kurasa pujianmu terlalu berlebihan Hatsune-san, ini sebenarnya hanya teknik dasar dari seni menyegel, dan ini hanya level dasar atau satu, jadi aku rasa pujianmu itu sungguh tidak perlu, selain itu lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena kedinginan" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan Hatsune Miku sebuah Kimono yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari gulungan penyimpanan.

"Terima kasih Menma" jawab Miku, gadis itu suda tidak terlihat takut lagi terhadap Naruto, Naruto tersenyum dari balik topengnya, lalu berpaling membelakangi dari Miku memberikan ruang untuk gadis itu berganti pakaian, yah Naruto tau, dengan pakaian Miku yang agak terbuka, gadis itu bisa kedinginan dan itu bisa berakibat buruk untuk kesehatannya.

"Em, sama-sama, oh iya Hatsune-san kalau boleh tau bagaimana bisa kau berada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang bingung tentang bagaimana gadis cantik bernama Hatsune Miku ini bisa berada di dalam hutan kematian yang dijauhi sebagian besar penduduk desa Konoha.

Miku yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto langsung murung seketika, ia tidak tau harus menjawab bagaimana karena ia sendiri tidak tau pasti bagaimana ia bisa berada di hutan menyeramkan tersebut.

"Jika aku mengatakannya apa kau akan percaya padaku?" tanya Miku pada Naruto.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk percaya apapun yang kau katakan" jawab Naruto sambil menatap datar gadis itu.

Gadis yang bernama Miku itu hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang akan mencoba percaya padanya.

"Aku tidak tau pasti kenapa aku bisa berada di hutan menyeramkan ini, yang saya ingat aku dan teman temanku sedang dalam perjalanan ke gunung, akan tetapi tiba-tiba mobil yang kami tumpangi hilang kendali dan jatuh kedalam jurang, namun secara tiba tiba ketika aku membuka mata, disaat aku berpikir kalau aku dan teman temanku akan mati karena terjatuh kedalam jurang yang dalam, ketika akun membuka mata, aku sudah berada di dalam hutan ini, aku juga terpisah dengan teman temanku, aku takut sendirian di hutan apalagi sewaktu dikejar kejar oleh hutan raksasa waktu itu, aku benar benaar tidak ingin mengigat kenangan buruk itu" ungkap Miku menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada yang cukup sedih, yah dia sedih karena tidak tau apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

"Ternyata memang benar benar sangat sulit untuk di percaya, lagian apa itu Mobil , benda apa itu sebenarnya?" batin Naruto kebingungan akan apa yang di katakan oleh Miku.

Naruto menatap ke Miku, terlihat Miku sudah mengenakan pakaian yang dia berikan, Naruto mendekati Miku dan mengelus pelan rambutnya yang panjang dan terasa lembut dengan tangannya.

"Yah, aku mengerti, kau merasa sedih karena terpisah dengan teman temanmu bukan, tenang, besok aku dan timku akan mencari mereka" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan gadis itu sambil memeluk gadis bermarga Hatsune tersebut.

Miku yang mendengar kata-kata penyemangat dari Naruto, hanya bisa terisak dalam tangis, dia tidak pernah berharap bahwa orang yang baru saja dia temui akan berbuat banyak untuknya.

"Hik hik, kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin membantu orang asing sepertiku?" tanya Hatsune Miku kepada Naruto, pemuda bertopeng misterius yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional jepang dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Menma dengan nada yang terisak-isak, air matanya terlihat mengalir di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit bingung kenapa aku malah membantu gadis aneh sepertimu, aku juga tidak tau tentang benda yang kau sebut mobil itu" batin Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Miku dan memeluk erat gadis itu membenamkan wajah gadis itu ke dada bidangnya, ia melakukan hal itu mencoba untuk membuat Miku untuk tenang, meskipun sebenarnya ia kurang yakin hal ini akan berhasil.

"Baiklah Hatsune-san, kupikir sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk melanjutkan perjalanan" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit ceria atau bersemangat kepada gadis yang bernama Miku itu, Miku yang mendengar kata-kata penyemangat Naruto langsung tersenyum pada saat itu.

"Yah aku pikir suah saat nya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, jujur aku sangat mengantuk dan ingin segera istirahat" ucap Miku sambil menghapus air matanya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan tak lama setelah itu akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah pohon yang terlihat sangat sederhana dan ukurannya cukup minimalis.

Naruto juga membantu Miku untuk naik ke rumahnya yang ada di atas pohon.

"Hatsune-san, apakah kau bisa mendaki ke atas pohon?" Naruto bertanya pada gadis berambut biru langit, yang berada di sampingnya dan bernama Miku.

Miku yang dipanggil Hatsune oleh Naruto itu, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Maaf, aku belum pernah menaiki pohon yang besarnya seperti ini, jadi maaf aku tidak bisa" jawab Miku sambil menunduk malau.

"Oh jadi begitu, kau belum bisa memanjat yah, namun tak perlu khawatir soal itu, aku akan membantumu" ucap Naruto sambil meraih tangan Miku.

"Terima kasih, kau adalah orang yang baik, Menma" ucap Miku mengekpresikan rasa syukurnya dan juga terimakasihnya karena telah bertemu dengan Menma atau yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto ketika hidupnya sedang berada di ujung tanduk (hampir mati).

"Em sama-sama!" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Miku dengan tangannya yang kuat.

"Kyaa!" jerit Miku yang terkejut akan perlakuan Naruto, terlihat pipi gadis yang bermarga Hatsune itu memerah meskipun itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena ia menghindari pandangan Naruto, gadis itu juga merasakan wajahnya menghangat yang di sertai detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu dan dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh ramping gadis bermarga Hatsune tersebut dengan cara menggendongnya.

"Kalungkan tanganmu di leherku, aku akan membawamu ke atas" ungkap Naruto, menatap gadis itu dengan agak tajam.

Miku yang mendengar permintaan Naruto, hanya diam dan menurut, ia mulai melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di leher Naruto, setelah merasa bahwa Miku sudah siap, dengan cepat Naruto mengalirkan chakranya ke kedua telapak kakinya, dan langsung melompat dengan bantuan aliran chakranya maka tubuhya pun melompat hingga setinggi 20 meter.

{Wush}

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!" Miku menjerit ketika dia melihat dirinya dibawa melompat oleh Naruto atau yang dia kenal sebagai Menma sampai di ketinggian 20 meter dari permukaan tanah.

Setelah itu Menma atau sebenarnya Naruto segera mengarahkan kakinya ke bidang pohon besar dan berlari di permukaan pohon yang menjulang ke atas menuju rumah pohon di atasnya.

{tek tek tek tek tek} suara langkah Naruto yang merupakan benturan sepatu ninja dengan pohon yang diinjaknya

Miku yang melihat kemampuan Naruto untuk memanjat pohon dengan berjalan di permukaannya, pada saat itu hanya bisa menatap dengan takjub pada pemuda bertopeng misterius itu.

**Singkat Cerita.**

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam rumah pohon di mana Naruto tinggal, Miku hanya bisa diam-diam melihat tempat Naruto atau orang misterius yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Menma.

"Ada apa, Hatsune-san? Apakah kau merasa tidak nyaman di rumah kecilku yang berada tengah hutan yang berbahaya ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan lembut kepada gadis bernama Miku.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya belum terbiasa menjalani kehidupan yang sederhana," kata gadis itu.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam dan berpikir bingung.

"Bukannya itu artinya sama saja dengan kau tidak nyaman dirumahku " tanya Naruto pada pikirannya sendiri di saat itu.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, Miku segera melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku akan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan tempat ini, aku yakin aku pasti bisa," ungkap Miku pada saat itu.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis di balik topeng itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidurlah di kamar itu, aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mandi di sungai" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan arah kamar tidur ke gadis itu, setelah itu ia pun pergi menuju pintu keluar dan sedikit membuka topeng rubahnya dan hanya memperlihatkan mulutnya dan tersenyum lalu setelah itu ia pun menutup wajahnya lagi dengan topengnya.

Gadis itu tetap terdiam menatap kepergian Naruto. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar yang dimaksud Naruto, setelah itu ia melihat ruangan itu cukup gelap.

"Gelap sekali" gumam Miku saat dia keluar dari ruangan untuk mengambil penerang seperti lilin dan membawanya ke dalam ruangan.

Di dalam ruangan ada tulisan di tempat tidurnya yang bertuliskan nama Uzumaki Naruto, lalu meja di dekat tempat tidur ada bingkai foto, berisi gambar seorang pria berambut perak yang mengenakan masker hitam, dan di depannya seorang gadis berambut merah muda tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya dan mengangkat dua jari di kedua tangan membentuk huruf V , di sebelah kiri dan kanan gadis itu terlihat dua orang lelaki yang nampak seperti tidak menyukai satu sama lain.

Lalu di atas kepala mereka berdua terdapat tangan lelaki berambut silver dan bermasker itu menggenggam kepala mereka berdua dan membuat mereka tak bisa menjauhi kamera, Lelaki yang sebelah kanan berambut pirang jabrik dan yang kiri memiliki ciri berkulit putih dan berambut gelap dengan gaya raven, Miku nampak tersenyum melihat poto yang ada dalam bingkai tersebut.

Lalu kembali menatap ke arah ranjang yang bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruto tersebut.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kah, nama yang bagus" gumam Miku lalu ia pun meletakan lilin penerang itu di meja dekat kasur dan memilih langsung berbaring dan tidur, sambil tersenyum.

**Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pahlawan yang di lupakan**

**Crossovers: Naruto,. Vocaloid**

**Pair: Naruto Uzumaki,. Hatsune Miku.**

**Genre:Drama,. Romance,. Adventure.**

**Episode 3:**

"Uzumaki Naruto-kah, nama yang bagus" gumam Miku lalu ia pun meletakan lilin penerang itu di meja dekat kasur dan memilih langsung berbaring dan tidur, sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar kembali terbuka memperlihatkan seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan gaya jabrik dan wajahnya tertutup topeng rubah, berjalan ke arah kasurnya dan ia kaget melihat ada perempuan di kamarnya dan perempuan itu adalah gadis yang ia tolong sewaktu di hutan kematian sedang tertidur lelap.

'Kenapa dia ada di kamarku? Apa dia melihat nama di kasurku atau gawat' batin Naruto yang mulai sadar kesalahannya di mana teringat secara tidak sengaja menunjuk kamarnya untuk di tiduri gadis itu.

'Sial, kenapa aku menunjuk kamar ini' batin Naruto, ia benar benar lupa kalau kamar itu adalah kamarnya waktu tadi dan menunjuk kamar itu untuk tempat tidur Miku.

Tapi melihat Miku bisa tidur dengan tenang, Naruto jadi berpikir, kalau gadis itu tidak melihat nama yang terukir di ranjangnya dan langsung tidur saat masuk kamar.

'Sebelum jadi masalah besok, sebaiknya aku membunuhnya' batin Naruto sambil mengambil kunai di kantong senjatanya, namun saat Naruto sudah siap menusukan pisaunya ke leher gadis itu, Naruto tidak jadi melakukannya, ia diam dan matanya menatap ekspresi polos dari gadis yang di tolong nya waktu itu.

Perasaan tak tega muncul di benaknya dan akhirnya Naruto memilih keluar dari kamar yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya untuk beristirahat dan akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk tidur di kamar sebelah yang mana sebenarnya itu dirancang untuk menjadi kamar tamu sementara dan kamar yang seharusnya ia pinjamkan.

Di kamar itu terlihat begitu polos dan sederhana, hanya ada lemari baju dan juga kasur, Naruto pun tidur disana dengan topeng yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

**Ke esokan harinya.**

Miku pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara ayam yang berkokok, ia mulai bangun dan keluar dari kamar lalu melihat lihat seluruh isi ruangan atau rumah pohon Naruto, ia pun melihat ada sebuah kompor gas dan juga lemari es, disana gadis bermarga Hatsune menemukan berbagai bahan makanan, berupa sayur dan lainnya, salah satunya daging ayam. yang masih segar.

Oh iya rumah pohon Naruto juga diberikan fasilitas tambahan berupa tenaga listrik, dengan kemampuan dari Uchiha Sasuke, ia mampu menciptakan kekai Ilusi yang membuat kabel listrik dari desa yang mengarah ke arah rumah Naruto tidak terlihat dan tidak tersentuh, agar tidak ada yang tau rumah Naruto ada dimana.

Miku pun tersenyum melihat bahan bahan makanan yang ada di rumah pohon tersebut.

"Meski terlihat sederhana, rumah Menma-san ternyata memiliki peralatan yang cukup bagus" gumam Miku sambil tersenyum, ia juga bingung dimana rumah Menma bisa mendapatkan listrik, bukan hanya itu, ia juga bingung kenapa hanya kamar tidur itu saja yang tidak memiliki listrik.

Miku pun mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang ada dan mulai memasaknya, dengan terampil Miku mencuci dan memotong-motong sayuran dan juga danging ayam yang ada, sambil bersenandung ria, ia terlihat menikmati pekerjaannya.

"Na na, nananana~~~~~"

**Di kamar tamu dimana Naruto tidur.**

Naruto yang asik tidur tiba-tiba mendengar suara senandung yang terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya, langsung membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Suara yang indah siapa yang bersenandung pagi-pagi begini?" gumam tanya Naruto dengan keadaan tubuh yang benar-benar kacau, ia bangun dan keluar dari kamar dalam ke adaan yang masih mengenakan topeng.

Saat berjalan ke arah suara betapa kagetnya dirinya, melihat gadis manis yang katanya belum terbiasa hidup sederhana sedang memasak di rumah pohonnya yang sederhana, Miku yang asik memainkan pisaunya untuk memotong bawang merah dan putih, harus di kagetkan dengan kemunculan Naruto.

"Me, Menma-san."

"Hem, suaramu bagus juga" puji Naruto.

Miku yang mendengar pujian itu hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Kali ini Miku terlihat begitu sederhana dengan Kimono yang Naruto berikan dan gaya rambutnya juga nampak berubah menjadi di biarkan terurai.

"Kau sedang apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memasak." Jawab Miku sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang tertutup oleh topeng.

"Oh, mau aku bantu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, aku sudah di ijinkan menumpang disini saja sudah sangat bagus, aku tidak ingin terus bergantung padamu, setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk bisa berguna di rumahmu ini." Tolak Miku pada keinginan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Nanti kau akan tinggal sendiri di apartemen, di desa Konoha." ucap Naruto pada saat itu.

"Maaf, Menma-san bisakah kau ijinkan aku untuk tinggal di rumah ini, aku akan melakukan apa saja, asalkan kau mengijinkanku untuk tinggal disini." Pinta Miku pada saat itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin tinggal disini? Bukankah tempat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk orang sepertimu?" tanya Naruto kebingungan sambil mendekati Miku dan membantunya untuk menyiapkan bumbu bumbu makanan.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau, aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup di tempat seperti ini, setidaknya sampai aku tau arah jalan kembali."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin tinggal di apartemen, yang ada di desa Konoha?" tanya Naruto pada Miku lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau juga begitu?" tanya balik Miku.

"Hem?" gumam Naruto mulai bingung.

"Haaah, Menma-san, kalau memang ada desa kenapa kau lebih memilih tinggal di hutan seperti ini?" tanya Miku pada Naruto, yah Miku memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Menma karena Naruto memperkenalkan diri sebagai Menma

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, jujur ia tidak bisa menjawabnya begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan alasanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku ingin tau dan jika kau tidak mau memberitahukan alasanmu dengan benar, aku juga tidak akan menjawab kenapa aku ingin tinggal disini." Jawab Miku.

"Oh, hm, baiklah, aku merasa kurang nyaman berada di desa itu." Jawab Menma pada saat itu.

"So, hem, mungkin aku sudah cukup senang tinggal di rumah ini." jawab Miku.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana kau bisa, ah, dengar aku tidak selamanya berada di rumah ini, hal itu membuatku tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu!" protes Naruto dengan nada keras ia memprotes keinginan Miku untuk hidup bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" seru Miku pada saat itu juga.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hidup atau matinya aku, kurasa hasilnya akan sama saja." jawab Miku pada saat itu.

"Apa maksudmu Miku?" tanya Naruto kebingungan

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan mulai menjawab.

"Jika aku hidup, dan bertemu dengan teman temanku lalu kembali ke tempat kerjaku, maka aku tidak akan bisa hidup bebas, aku akan terus di berikan pekerjaan hingga tengah malam, bahkan setiap hari aku terus terusan berdiri di depan panggung ... aku iri dengan semua orang yang punya banyak waktu luang, aku tidak diberi kesempatan sedikitpun untuk beristirahat, semua demi penggemar demi konser, saat tampil berjalan di kota orang-orang akan datang bergerombong ke tempatku dan meminta tanda tangan, padahal aku ingin istirahat, setiap hari aku jalani dengan senyum palsu, kau tau ini adalah hari pertama aku bisa liburan, aku ingin melakukan semua yang belum pernah aku lakukan, termasuk tinggal di rumah pohon ini, aku juga ingin memiliki seorang yang bisa mengerti diriku." ungkap Miku pada saat itu, tanpa sadar air matanya berjatuhan, yah dia hanya wanita lemah, ia tidak terbiasa dengan kerasnya kehidupan.

"Aku belum siap untuk hidup mandiri, karena di tempatku semua kebutuhanku selalu dipenuhi, setidaknya ijinkan aku tinggal di rumahmu sampai aku benar-benar bisa hidup mandiri." Sambung Miku dengan tubuh bergetar ia tidak ingin di tolak karena dulu di kehidupannya yang dulu ia tidak pernah di tolak, apapun yang ia inginkan para fansnya akan memberikannya, para staf ke artisan juga menganak emaskan dia.

Naruto yang mendengar cerita dari gadis cantik di hadapannya hanya bisa terdiam, karena ia juga sangat ingin menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirinya dan juga orang yang bisa menjadi teman hidupnya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, kau boleh tinggal disini." Naruto merasa kasihan, pada gadis berambut Cyan di hadapannya itu, Hatsune Miku gadis yang tadi bersedih karena takut Naruto mengusirnya, langsung tersenyum kembali dan memeluk Naruto sembari mengucapkan terimakasih.

**Grep**

"Terimakasih Menma-san, aku harap aku tidak akan merepotkanmu," ungkap Miku kepada Naruto, ia memanggil Naruto dengan nama Menma, karena waktu pertama kali bertemu Naruto tidak memberitahukan namanya yang sebenarnya pada gadis itu dan mengatakan kalau namanya adalah Menma.

Naruto yang selalu mengenakan topeng rubahnya itu, membalas pelukan Miku, entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman saat Miku memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ya, sama-sama aku juga tidak tau kenapa kau mau tinggal bersama denganku, tapi ya sudahlah, lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, lagi pula aku juga ingin merasakan masakanmu," ungkap Naruto sembari tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Miku sembari mengelus kepalanya

"Kalau begitu tunggulah beberapa menit, aku akan membuatkanmu sup special buatanku," pinta Miku pada Naruto atau orang yang ia anggap Menma sembari tersenyum manis.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja dan menunggu di meja makan, tak lama setelahnya Miku pun datang ke hadapan Naruto sembari membawa seporsi sup.

Sembari tersenyum, ia membuka topengnya sampai mulutnya, lalu memakan sup yang diberikan oleh Miku kepadanya, terlihat Miku agak kecewa melihat Naruto tidak melepas topengnya sama sekali, setelah selesai makan Naruto lalu, berdiri dan pamit kepada Miku.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga rumah ini, aku akan pergi ke desa, karena aku harus kerja," pinta Naruto pada Miku untuk menjaga rumahnya.

"Ano!"

Naruto langsung menatap ke arah Miku ketika gadis itu memanggilnya.

"Kalau boleh tau, kamu kerja apa dan kapan kamu kembali?" tanya Miku secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak lihat dari seragam yang aku gunakan?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Gadis bermarga Hatsune itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, ia memang tidak tau pekerjaan macam apa yang Naruto kerjakan, bahkan jika melihat seragamnya Miku juga tidak akan mengerti.

"Aku adalah Anbu, mata-mata desa... aku bertugas untuk melindungi desa dari balik kegelapan dan membunuh penyusup dan menghancurkan musuh desa dari balik gelap," jawab Naruto sembari melanjutkan jalannya, "Kapan aku pulang itu tergantung dengan misi seperti apa yang aku kerjakan," tambah Naruto sembari menatap ke arah Miku.

"So... jadi begitu, ku harap kau bisa cepat pulang," ungkap Miku sembari tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, aku harap juga begitu." Naruto lalu mengambil sesuatu dari balik kimononya dan seketika dilemparkan ke arah Miku.

**Sreet, whus, tap!**

Miku yang melihat sebuah gulungan dilemparkan ke arahnya langsung ia tangkap dengan tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Miku.

"Itu peta untuk menuju desa, gunakan itu untuk pergi membeli beberapa barang yang kau butuhkan, jika aku berada dalam misi jangka panjang dan kau bisa mengambil uang simpananku yang ada di balik boneka katak yang tersimpan di kamar yang kau diami," jawab Naruto lalu dengan cepat menghilang dari hadapan Miku.

Miku yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam saja, lalu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto atau orang yang ia kenal dengan nama Menma begitu perhatian kepadanya.

"Arigato, Menma-kun," gumam pelan Miku lalu pergi ke dapur dan mengaut nasi lalu memakannya dengan kuah sup yang ia buat barusan, ia tersenyum karena bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan masakannya.

Di desa Konoha kemudian.

Terlihat Naruto berjalan di tengah desa, mengawasi perkembangan desa, ia melihat banyak orang tersenyum dan tak ada yang bersedih, Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum dari balik topengnya lalu berjalan melewati kecuhan desa.

Naruto juga melihat hubungan teman-temannya dengan ninja lainnya, atau bisa dikatakan hubungan romansa teman-teman seangkatannya dulu, Naruto melihat Sakura sangat sering mengunjungi Sasuke di kantor Hokage, Ino mulai move on dari Sasuke dan mengejar Sai, lalu Chouji yang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis dari Kumogakure, Nara Shikamaru yang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis dari desa Sunagakure, lebih tepatnya ninja dari Sunagakure adik dari Kazekage Gaara.

Masih banyak lagi hubungan romansa yang ia amati sembari membayangkan, kalau dia tidak di anggap musuh oleh orang-orang Konoha maka siapa yang akan menjadi jodohnya.

"Taichou!" panggil seseorang dari belakang, Naruto yang mendengar panggilan itu hanya diam saja, karena baginya bukan hanya dia yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Taichou di desa Konoha.

"Cik, Menma Taichou!" panggil seorang perempuan dengan nada marah dari arah belakang, ketika mendengar nama samarannya dipanggil, Naruto pun berpaling menatap mereka.

"Ya ada apa? Apa ada misi dari Sasuke-sama?"tanya Naruto pada Karin, Jougo dan Suigetsu.

"Belum sih, hanya saja kami melihat ketua merenung di sini jadinya kami ingin menyapa, oh iya mumpung belum ada misi, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur di pantai," ajak Suigetsu sembari memberikan selembar tiket liburan ke pantai ke arah Naruto.

"Hem boleh juga, tapi aku ingin mengajak seseorang, apa boleh?" tanya Naruto pada mereka.

"Mengajak seseorang? Berapa orang yang ingin ketua bawa?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Satu saja," jawab singkat Naruto

"Kalau begitu, ambilah,"ujar Jugou sembari memberikan dua lembar tiket pada Naruto.

"Kami akan menunggumu Ketua!" seru Karin lalu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum manis, lalu melesat dengan kemampuan gerak cepatnya dan dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada di dalam rumahnya.

Saat di dalam rumah, Naruto terlihat tercengang dan kaget, karena rumahnya tiba-tiba menjadi rapi, begitu indah dan enak dipandang, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan matanya, hingga akhirnya ia melihat ke dalam kamar, terlihat seorang gadis berambut cyan dengan gaya twintail, sedang membuka album poto dengan sangat asik dan seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan pelan dan memperhatikan wajah dari gadis itu ketika memperhatikan foto-foto masa kecil miliknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu wajah dari orang yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang sedang asik memperhatikan album foto Naruto.

"Hemmm imut aku rasa, yah anak kecil berambut pirang ini sangat imut dan tampan, ia mengingatkanku dengan Kagamine bersaudara, apalagi saat ia remaja wajahnya sangat tampan," puji gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tau siapa dia?" tanya Naruto pada Hatsune Miku gadis yang menginap di rumah pohonnya.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah belakang dan mendadak agak kaget ketika menatap ke arah Naruto yang ia kenal dengan nama Menma.

"M-Menma-san!" kaget Miku pada saat itu.

"Nama nya Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Naruto memperkenalkan orang yang ada di poto itu kepada Miku dan menatap ke arah Miku untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Naruto kah, hem nama yang bagus," puji Miku sembari tersenyum, Naruto nampak kaget ketika mendengar gadis itu memuji namanya.

"K-kau memuji namanya?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu.

"Em, Menma-kun... oh iya, rambut Menma-kun dan Naruto-san sama-sama pirang, apa kalian berdua bersaudara?" bertanya ke arah Naruto atau pria bertopeng yang ia kenal dengan nama Menma.

Menma tersenyum dari balik topengnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya selain Sasuke.

"Dari pada dibilang Saudara, aku dan Naruto lebih dari kata itu, kami adalah satu orang yang sama," ujar Naruto sembari melepaskan topengnya, ia tersenyum ke arah Miku.

Miku yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mangap-mangap wajahnya memerah.

"J-jadi k-kamu adalah Naruto, kenapa kau mengatakan namamu adalah Menma di hari pertama pertemuan?"

"Itu adalah hal yang tak bisa aku beritahu kepadamu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Naruto, akan tetapi itu hanya berlaku saat kita hanya berdua, jika ada orang lain di sekitar kita kau hanya boleh memanggilku Menma, apa kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak tau alasan kenapa ia tidak boleh memanggil nama Naruto dindepan semua orang.

Naruto menampakan senyumannya kembali dan dengan cepat ia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan topeng.

"Temanku kemarin memberikan tiket kepadaku, karena belum ada pekerjaan yang penting, aku rasa mengambil tiketnya bukan masalah, bagaimana apa kau mau menemaniku di pantai?" tanya Naruto pada Miku.

"Pantai? Kelihatannya boleh juga, t-tapi Naruto a-aku s-sama sekali t-tidak punya baju renang," ujar Miku sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baju renang soal mudah, kau hanya perlu mengikutiku ayo," ajak santai Naruto.

Miku pun akhirnya mengikuti Naruto sembari tersenyum.

Karena tidak punya baju renang atau baju lain selain apa yang ia pakai sekarang, Naruto langsung mengajak Miku ke toko baju dan pakaian dalam perempuan, tentu saja Naruto terus menggunakan topengnya kemanapun ia pergi.

Saat sampai di desa Konoha, banyak pemuda terpana akan kecantikan gadis berambut Cyan mengenakan baju Sailor itu, Miku yang merasa kurang nyaman dipandangi banyak orang langsung bersembunyi di punggung Naruto.

"Ada apa Miku-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Miku.

"M-maaf a-aku, tatapan mereka, membuatku takut," gumam Miku.

Naruto sedikit bingung, karena tatapan mereka itu bukan tatapan menusuk melainkan tatapan kagum dan terpana.

"Hmm, baiklah aku mengerti," gumam Naruto sembari menggendong Miku tanpa seijinnya.

"Kyaa, Menma-kun!" kaget Miku pada saat itu, yah meskipun ia sudah tau nama aslinya adalah Naruto, namun ia sudah terbiasa Menyebut Naruto dengan nama Menma, makanya saat kaget, kata yang keluar adalah Menma bukan Naruto.

Naruto langsung dengan cepat membawa Miku melesat dalam gendongannya.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Miku ketakutan, karena kecepatan lari Naruto setara dengan mobil Ferary yang sedang dalam gas full.

"Tenanglah kita hampir sampai," ujar Naruto dengan nada lembut, Miku langsung terpana mendengarnya, ia menatap ke arah wajah Naruto yang ditutupi topeng Anbu dengan baju Kimononya.

"Naruto-kun keren," gumam pelan Miku sembari tersenyum dan menempelkannwajahnya di dada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dibalik topengnya.

**Bersambung**


End file.
